


The empire's wedding

by badgerBoyMay



Series: Reign of the resurrected dragon emperor [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Apples, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Family, Fluff, Martin Septim Lives, Party, Post-Oblivion Crisis, Resurrection, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Martin and Ariana have their official wedding
Relationships: Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Series: Reign of the resurrected dragon emperor [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057199
Kudos: 4





	The empire's wedding

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: the characters and Universe are owned by bethesda and I don't make any money.
> 
> I made fanart of Lucien's banquet outfit:
> 
> https://artistic-lightcycle-tes.tumblr.com/post/641687155448676354/banquet-outfit-lucien-from-my-resurrection

"Why exactly am I so nervous, Lorena?", Ariana asked the Breton.

"Well, you're going to marry the emperor today."

"I already  _ am  _ married to the emperor."

"They will also crown you empress."

"Don't remind me.", she sighed. Lorena chuckled, "It will be fine, your majesty. Think about it that way: you'll have the nicest wedding of the whole empire. People will talk about it for weeks. Everyone will admire you and have fun and of course, you'll celebrate it with the man you love and your family."

"Martin is the only positive thing about this whole day. Also, don't you dare start calling me  _ your majesty  _ or anything similar to that. I'll always be  _ Ariana  _ to you. We're friends.", she smiled. Lorena nodded with a smile.

"Let's get you finished for the ceremony.", the Breton woman added.

Ariana looked at herself in the mirror. "I look so.. uhm..", she was searching for a word.

"Beautiful? Princess like? Noble?", Lorena tried.

"I wanted to say dumb."

"Shush, you look perfect. What will we do with your hair?", Lorena asked.

"I don't want a typical princess style. How about I just pin it up? It's practical also Martin says it suits me."

"As you wish."

The servant helped the Altmer to pin up her hair.

"I have still no idea how I shall be able to walk around without tripping with a train that long.", the high elf chuckled.

Lorena grinned, "I'm sure someone will hold it for you if you ask."

"Nah I'll be fine. It's just a shame that it will get dirty."

"We'll just wash it extra clean after today.", Lorena said.

Ariana looked back to the mirror. Her makeup was very decent. She still looked good tho.

"Will you wear your crown?"

"I'm sure my parents would like that.. well why not. Let's make them happy for once.", the Altmer said.

Lorena took the diadem out of the casket and placed it on top of Arianas head. "That will be all, we're done.", the servant smiled.

"Thank you for your help."

"My pleasure, Ariana."

"You should change now. The party is about to start.", the high elf said. She had insisted that Lorena would be there as a guest.

The Breton nodded and left the room. Baurus came in a few seconds later tho.

"Well well, look at that, our beautiful empress. Are you ready, Ari?"

She turned at him. Baurus was wearing a more festive version of his blades armor.

"I'm as ready as I could be. At least I hope so."

"Come on let's get going then.", .he held out his arm for her. Ariana took it.

"I'm glad you'll all be there.", she admitted. "Hey of course we will.", the Redguard grinned. "By the way I meant that, you really look pretty.", he added.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself."

The throneroom of the palace was full of people. Martin looked around while he stood next to Jauffre and the priest of mara who would do the ceremony. There were quite some familiar faces in the crowd. To some of them he had already spoken. He spotted his brother alongside wife and son. Lius gave him an assuring smile.

Martin also saw Savlian Matius and the people of Kvatch talking to Captain Burd of the Bruma guards. He had accompanied Narina Carvain. The countess of Bruma was talking to Millona Umbranox of Anvil and the Indarys of Cheydinhal. Martin didn't know many of the counts and countesses by himself. He had only met the countess of Bruma before when they had defended her city in the crisis.

Martin's blades were all present, all of them wearing their festive armor. Ocato was walking around, talking to the rest of the Counts.

Then Martin spotted the people he had looked for, Ariana's parents. "Excuse me for a second.", he told Jauffre before walking over to the pair. They looked just as Ariana had described them to him once. Her father, a proud lean imperial. Her mother, a tall beautiful high elf. He figured that the younger woman next to them must be Ariana's sister.

Martin stopped in front of them and bowed a little. "Your daughter and I are very happy that you attend our special day. I would like to welcome you in the imperial city. I am Martin Septim, very pleased to finally meet you.", he said kindly. Arianas mother smiled, "You are indeed a very kind man as I can see. We're also happy to meet you. Our little bird has told us so much about you in her letters."

"I hope only good things.", he laughed.

The king grinned, "just the best things, son. She's very fond of you."

"As I am of her.", Martin said.

"Well, please enjoy the celebration.", he added with a smile and went back to Jauffre.

"Sire?", he said.

Martin looked at the grandmaster, "Yes?"

"Your parents would be proud of you."

Martin smiled at that, "thank you, Jauffre."

"My pleasure."

And then it started. Ariana walked into the room, knowing that everyone eyed her. She heard people whisper how stunning she looked, but most importantly, she saw Martin staring at her in awe. She took that as a good sign regarding her look.

Slowly she walked towards him and stopped next to her husband.

"You look very handsome. I love the cloak. Suits you well, love", she said to him. Martin's smile grew, "thank you but I'm still amazed how incredibly beautiful you are."

Slightly blushing, she took his hand and turned at the priest who started the ceremony.

Everyone in the room listened and observed this historical moment.

Their emperor and their savoir would finally marry each other, with the later being crowned empress after the wedding ceremony.

There hadn't been a pair ruling the empire in ages.

At some point the priest looked at Martin, "I'll ask you now again, do you want to take princess Ariana Aedorill of the Summerset Isles, Daughter of Queen Valisara, Champion of Cyrodiil, as your wife and promise to always be faithful and supportive?"

"Yes of course.", Martin said with a smile.

The priest nodded and turned at Ariana, "And do you want to take Emperor Martin Septim the first, Son of Uriel Septim VII and protector of Nirn-"

Martin rolled his eyes at which Ariana tried to suppress a laugh, "- as your husband and promise to always be faithful and supportive?"

Ariana nodded, "Yes I do."

"Then, with Mara's blessing I declare you two married. May the gods and people of Tamriel be witnesses of your bond and love. Your majesty, you now may kiss the bride."

Martin didn't wait any longer and pulled her into his arms, kissing her. Ariana joined into the kiss immediately.

The people cheered and started to congratulate them while the elder council started preparing the coronation ritual.

When they were finished, Ocato cleared his throat. "Your majesty, the council's ready if you are as well."

Ariana nodded, "lets get over with it.", she said, then turned at her husband. "I'm only doing that for you, I hope you know that."

"I appreciate your actions deeply, love.", Martin answered with a smile.

Ariana looked up when the council declared her the empress of Tamriel. It was strange to her, hearing that. She figured that Martin must feel like that all the time. The Altmer now understood why he felt so uncomfortable from time to time. She was really grateful that the former priest was at her side.

Then the celebration began with a big banquet. People from all over Tamriel chatted and laughed. Ariana saw her husband laughing about something with his brother. She was happy that the relationship of the two seemed to heal slowly. Ariana chuckled when she saw her father and the blades discussing something while her mother and Jauffre watched them, shaking their heads. The Altmer leaned back in her chair when someone sat down next to her.

"Shall I call you little empress now?", Lucien smiled, "Have my congratulations tho."

Ariana stared at him without saying a word.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Who are you and what did you do to Lucien "I'm basically living in my hooded robe" Lachance?", she asked, looking at him.

The speaker laughed, "I thought for such an occasion I could drag out the old banquet clothes."

"You look good. Suits you really. Love the cape, but are you serious? You put the hand on it?"

"I  _ am  _ a proud speaker of the black hand but thank you anyway. I do like your dress,  _ your majesty _ ."

"Lucy  _ please.",  _ she pouted about the use of her title.

"You know, I didn't miss that nickname at all when I was away.", he said with a small grin.

Martin sat down on her other side again, so Lucien acknowledged him with a quick "Your highness".

"Mister Lachance.", Martin answered, then got serious and said: "Just to make things clear. Ariana won't join your  _ institution _ again."

"I'm fully aware of this and didn't ask her to do so, your majesty.", Lucien replied. Ariana punched her husband lightly in the side, "can you please be a little bit more 'kind former priest' and a little less 'intimidating dragonborn' towards him?", she asked.

"I'm not intimidated.", Lucien simply said.

"And I  _ was  _ kind.", Martin added.

"Martin just relax okay?"

"You should listen to her, your majesty. I'm really not trying to convince her to do anything."

"Fine. Since that's done now and you are a close friend of my wife we shall switch to first names, don't you think?"

"As you wish."

"Great, there are already too many people here addressing me by my titles so I enjoy being  _ Martin  _ to a few.", he said.

Lucien chuckled. "If it makes you feel any better, most of the people I worked with called me "Speaker" all the time."

"I didn't.", Ariana replied.

"She did.", Lucien said.

Martin just smiled in amusement.

"I could tell you so many stories.", the assassin grinned.

"No! That's embarrassing! Lucien no.", Ariana blushed hard. The speaker laughed, "Well well, then maybe we don't do that, but Ariana would you fancy one last game of  _ who-where-how _ ?"

The Altmer chuckled, "Lucien we are at my wedding!"

"It's not like we actually do it. I'm just curious.", the speaker said.

Martin raised a brow. "Do I want to know the rules of your game?"

"Nope, love.", Ariana replied, then looked back to Lucien.

"Well I'll go talk to some people then. Have fun you two."

Lucien looked around the room, "Okay, do you see the woman in the blue dress? Next to that guard?", he asked.

Ariana nodded.

"So, when and how?"

The Altmer watched the woman while saying: "She talked to several men since the banquet started. All men who seemed to be on their own. She's looking for company tonight I'd say. Her bedroom, poisoned wine."

Lucien nodded appreciatively. "Your turn. Pick one."

"Hm-" she looked for someone she didn't know. "What about the man leaning at the wall over there."

Lucien turned his head, thinking.

"Seems like he just wanna leave. I'd lure him outside and offer him an apple.", he smiled, pulling out said fruit from his pocket.

"You brought poisoned apples to my wedding?"

"Relax, it's a normal apple.", he replied, taking a bite out of it.

"You're completely mad you know that?", she laughed.

"I'm not mad. I'm unique."

"That you are, speaker."

Ariana stood up after a while and went to her sister. "Hey Fe, how are you?"

The sisters hugged. "Oh I'm fine Ari. What about you? Didn't you always say you will never get married?", the younger one grinned.

"I did say that, didn't I?", Ariana chuckled. "But it couldn't have been someone else. Martin's.. special."

"Because he's the emperor?"

Ariana shook her head, "I don't care for that, no. He's kind and humble but also brave and intelligent. He has so much heart for his people, always wanting to do the right and help where he can. It's like he was born to be the emperor. I just love him for the man he is.", she said. Felawin smiled, not telling her sister that Martin was standing behind her for a good minute now, smiling at her words.

"I see you made the right decision in marrying him."

"Definitely. The best decision of my life.", she nodded.

Martin laid his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. "It was my best decision as well."

Ariana blushed but smiled at him.

Her sister was grinning, "you two are so cute. I'm really happy for you. Even if I have to take our throne now someday because you decided to run away.", she laughed. Ariana gave her a pitiful smile, "Sorry little sister."

"Ah I'll be fine, but mother can rule a few years longer. I'm not eager to be Queen."

"I do understand that.", Ariana nodded.

~~

"I'm so tired, Martin.", the altmer said after a few hours. All these people were getting to her nerves. She just wanted to sneak out and sleep for a while. "Do you want to go to our room?", he asked her, concerned.

"No.. this is our wedding, we can't leave early.", she said.

"We can do what we want."

"Maybe, but this is all about public relations so we have to stay.", Ariana replied, "Or do you want a full discussion with Ocato about it afterwards?"

"By Akatosh, no."

"See? I'll be fine. I do want another piece from that cake."

Martin laughed, "Alright. I'll get you some."

"You're the best."

"I know that.", the emperor grinned.

After hours of celebration, the two finally went to their room. Ariana let out a sigh before she turned to Martin.

"Help. Me. Out. Of. This. Dress."

"Does someone want it that bad?", he joked. "Thin ice, Septim. I just need to get out of this. Haven't breathed properly since morning."

Martin helped her to get the dress off, then she switched into a nightgown and sat down on the bed.

Martin also switched into more comfortable stuff. Meanwhile Ariana looked at her wedding ring. It was a nice simple golden ring with a red stone. Martin had a similar one.

The emperor sat down next to her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"So, now we're officially married, my dear hero. Are you happy?", he asked.

Ariana nodded, "very. Are you?"

"Well, the woman I love is sitting next to me, became my empress and our empire seems to be on a good way again. I couldn't be happier."

"I'm glad you are. If somebody deserves happiness then it's you, Martin.", she answered, squeezing his hand. " _ We _ deserve it.", he smiled.

"Maybe we do.", Ariana said before kissing him.

They enjoyed their alone time as much as they could, cuddling afterwards. The Altmer yawned and asked: "which wedding did you like the best?"

"Hm I think both were great. I liked the first personal one but I also loved seeing you in that dress.", he smiled.

"That's a good point, you did look great. I just feel bad that my parents could be there but yours not."

Martin shrugged, "It's okay. My brother was there and that's all I could have asked for. I never knew my biological parents anyway."

"Not even your mother?"

"Father told us that our mother died shortly after my birth.", he said.

"And there was only one occasion where I saw Uriel Septim. When I became a priest there was a celebration in the imperial city for the members of the church who finished school to become full time priests of one of the nine divines. The Royal family was present, the church told us that they always attended the ritual. Anyway, we didn't speak to them but we saw them being there."

"Could you choose the god you wanted to represent?", Ariana asked.

Martin nodded, "since the priests of Akatosh helped me out of my darkest times I stayed with serving the dragon god."

"Well it suits you, dragonboy."

"To be fair, I didn't know any of  _ this  _ at the time!", he replied.

"I know I know.", Ariana giggled.

"So yeah, you had more interaction with my father than I had.", Martin muttered.

"And I only knew him for like an hour."

"Still. But after what you and Baurus have told me I think he'd be happy for us.", the emperor said.

"I believe so too.", she nodded.

They enjoyed the silence for a moment until Ariana asked: "What do you think how fast Ocato and the council expects heirs of us?"

Martin laughed, "probably as fast as possible. Best one would be nine months ago."

Ariana chuckled, "We weren't even together nine months ago."

"I wasn't even alive nine months ago,", Martin answered.

"I'm really glad you are now.", the Altmer smiled lovingly.

"Me too, my dear, me too."

Ariana looked thoughtful, "Hey Martin?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want our kids to be entirely raised by others. I know how that feels like for the kids and I want to be there for my own children."

"Of course we will be there for our kids, no matter what, my love. Family comes before duty."

"Good.", she smiled and yawned again.

"Maybe it's time for some sleep." Martin said, amused.

"Yeah, right.", she nodded.

"Sleep well.", he kissed her forehead.

"You too.", Ariana muttered before falling asleep.


End file.
